This invention relates to tube or cord securement, and, more particularly, relates to apparatus for anchoring, at a selected location, a section of a flexible tube or cord connected with a device at one end subjected, in use, to movement.
Devices have been suggested and/or utilized for stabilizing location of a flexible tube or cord used, for example, in industrial, household, computer, medical, dental or surgical applications. Some devices of this type have heretofore included nothing more than an exposed clip with means of attachment at a selected surface (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,323,992, 5,178,354, 4,910,362, 3,659,319, 3,491,971, and 3,409,257) or various hook and loop material or adhesive material securements (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,082,111 4,417,710, 4,074,397 and 3,430,300).
Other devices of this type, ranging from the simple to the complex, have been suggested and/or utilized for particular application in anchoring the cord associated with a computer mouse (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,844,775, 5,723,821, 5,598,921 and 5,398,895, for example). Still other, more elaborate, devices have been suggested for hospital applications (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,770,377 and 4,702,443).
While devices of this type continue to be sought after to resolve problems related to flexible cord or tube snagging, kinking, and/or obtrusiveness, and, in some applications, problems of dragging and/or impediment of free movement of an implement associated with the flexible tube or cord, heretofore known devices have not proved altogether satisfactory in resolving these problems and/or are themselves another source of some such problems.
For example, many of the heretofore known devices create no clearance from the surface at which the cord is anchored, thereby doing little to keep a flexible tube or cord free from surface snags and/or drag as an implement to which it is attached is moved over the same surface. In addition, some devices are constructed so that the device itself can become the source of undesired tube or cord snagging thus restricting free movement of the tube or cord, are exposed such that tube or cord movement may result in dislodgment from the device, and/or risk kinking of the tube or cord in use. Moreover, some heretofore known devices are unduly expensive to produce and/or cumbersome to use. Further improvement in such flexible tube or cord anchoring devices could thus still be utilized.
This invention provides an apparatus for anchoring a flexible tube or cord that is particularly useful for anchoring, at a selected location, a section of a tube or cord extending between a fixed terminal and a movable device attached to one end of the tube or cord. In use, the apparatus of this invention resolves problems of cord or tube snagging, kinking, and/or obtrusiveness while imposing no impediment to, or drag on free movement of, an implement associated with the flexible tube or cord. The apparatus is structured to keep the flexible tube or cord free from surface snags as an implement to which it is attached is moved over the same surface, to resist unintended entanglements with the tube or cord, and to prevent unintended tube or cord kinking and/or dislodgment. The apparatus is inexpensive to produce and simple to apply and use.
The apparatus has a base including a securement member, or clip, extending therefrom. The securement member is preferably defined by spaced first and second legs, the legs having a length. A cover is attachable at the base and includes a raised shield section having an access opening thereacross. A mounting material layer is affixed at an opposite surface of the base for selected location and securement of the apparatus. In use, the tube or cord is releasably receivable at the securement member through the access opening at the shield section of the cover, the securement member (and thus the tube or cord received therein) being recessed relative to the shield section.
The cover is preferably a molded unit having a coved interior surface that extends to the access opening so that the access opening is spaced from the base when the base and cover are attached. The shield section is configured with a top portion having a width at one part only slightly greater than the length of the legs of the securement member. First and second side walls adjacent to the top portion each have a tube or cord support opening defining support surfaces adjacent to the one part of the top portion and to opposite ends of the access opening. The support openings are positioned so as to be adjacent to the space between the first and second legs of the clip upon assembly of the apparatus.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved flexible tube or cord anchoring apparatus.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for anchoring, at a selected location, a section of a flexible tube or cord extending between a fixed terminal and a movable device attached to one end of the tube or cord.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for anchoring a flexible tube or cord that resolves problems of tube or cord snagging, kinking, and/or obtrusiveness while imposing no impediment to, or drag on free movement of, an implement associated with the flexible tube or cord.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for anchoring a flexible tube or cord that is structured to keep the flexible tube or cord free from surface snags as an implement to which it is attached is moved over the same surface, to resist unintended entanglements with the tube or cord, and to prevent unintended tube or cord kinking and/or dislodgment during use.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for anchoring a flexible tube or cord that is inexpensive to produce and simple to apply and use.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for anchoring a flexible tube or cord that includes a base unit having a securement member, a cover unit attachable at the base unit and including a raised shield section with an opening thereacross, the tube or cord being releasably receivable at the securement member of the base unit through the opening at the shield section of the cover unit, the securement member of the base unit and the tube or cord received therein being recessed relative to the shield section of the cover unit.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for anchoring a flexible tube or cord at a location between a fixed terminal and a movable device at opposite ends of the tube or cord, the apparatus having a base unit including a securement member configured to releasably receive the tube or cord, and a molded cover unit attachable at the base unit and having a coved interior surface extending to an opening spaced from the base unit when the units are attached, tube or cord support surfaces being defined adjacent to opposite ends of the opening, the securement member of the base unit being recessed relative to the opening at the cover unit.
It is still another objection of this invention to provide an apparatus for anchoring a flexible tube or cord that includes a base with a clip extending therefrom, the clip defined by spaced first and second legs, the legs having a length, a cover connected with the base and including a raised shield section, the shield section having a top portion with a width at one part only slightly greater than the length of the legs of the clip and having first and second side walls adjacent to the top portion, each of the first and second side walls having a tube or cord support opening adjacent to the one part of the top portion and positioned for location adjacent to the space between the first and second legs of the clip, the clip of the base recessed relative to the top portion of the shield section of the cover, and a mounting material layer affixed to the base.
With these and other objects in view, which will become apparent to one skilled in the art as the description proceeds, this invention resides in the novel construction, combination, and arrangement of parts substantially as hereinafter described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as come within the scope of the claims.